


The band, Arthur! The BAND!

by pocketwatchangora



Series: The BAND [1]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Boadicea is a car, Bottom John Marston, Domestic Fluff, Drums, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, Guitars, Insults, Light Dom/sub, Locker Room, Love, M/M, Marijuana, Mustang, Old Boy is a cat, Rimming, Shower Sex, Smoking, Smut, Swearing, Top Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 11:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21355738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketwatchangora/pseuds/pocketwatchangora
Summary: After the show, the boys can... relax.Title: incorrect quote from the Blues Brothers.Also some inspiration from the song Jukebox Hero by Foreigner.
Relationships: John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Series: The BAND [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086359
Comments: 16
Kudos: 71





	The band, Arthur! The BAND!

Arthur's blood was pumping, the pound of his heart the exact same beat as the one he was making the stadium throb with, the rhythm everyone in the building could feel in their ribs. His dark blond hair stuck to his forehead as he raised his head, the blinding stage lights devouring his pupils. He felt so alive, hearing the roar of the crowd even over their music and through his earplugs. He could picture the scene before them, blocked by the glare of stage lights. The surging thrum of dancing, jumping people screaming and miming and singing their hearts out to their music. 

Tilly was on top form tonight, her voice warm and rich, booming crystal clear through the mic as she swayed in her long black dress. Javier was strumming away like a madman, the blend of rock and Spanish guitar he was so perfect at marrying incredibly with the soul of Tilly's vocals and the heavy urgency of Arthur's drums. And through it all, a deep sensual undercurrent of notes sliding effortlessly from the bass guitar slung way down low on John's hips. 

He stood to the right of Tilly and her microphone, eight feet from Arthur's crash cymbal. Long and slender and nonchalant as he caressed the strings, his head tilted back so the light hit his throat beautifully from where Arthur was sitting. He had a reputation for being the sexiest male of the band, always quiet and mysterious beyond the music; 'sensuality personified' as a magazine once described him, which everyone had found hilarious, including John. But… hey, Arthur was watching him hungrily so they did have a point, his blood pumping elsewhere now.

They finished their set, then went back out for an encore before finally bidding the screaming crowd goodnight. Giddy and panting laughter, they returned to their dressing room. Their record producer, Dutch, and manager, Hosea, were there along with the others. Everyone greeted and congratulated them on another fantastic show, drinks and food already flowing. John quickly excused himself to shower, eager to escape Dutch when he began talking about his latest ‘plan’ for the band, the smarmy handlebar-mustached Micah (no-one knew what his actual function in their entourage was) agreeing loudly with every spewed point. Arthur followed the younger man out, muttering about wanting to grab a towel for his sweaty hair.

“Good show tonight, huh?” John asked casually over his shoulder, pulling off his T-shirt - an old Guns ‘N'Roses one with the sleeves and sides cut out so the long xylophone of his ribcage was tantalizingly visible. His spine, long and bumpy, not an ounce of fat on him, swayed as he walked towards the shower. Arthur didn't reply to the rhetorical question as he crowded himself into John's space, grabbing his shoulder to make him turn and kissing him with all the heat of someone on a performance high. John almost immediately reciprocated, leaning into Arthur, his hands pushing up his broad chest to his shoulders. Arthur's arms wrapped around his tiny fucking waist, one hand gripping his ass while the other combed and gripped his long dark hair, finding it sweaty and tangled and perfect for pulling. 

“Coulda fucked you on stage tonight.” He growled against John's neck as he tugged his head back, sucking and biting the flesh that had been illuminated so beautifully. John's hoarse voice gave a gravelly chuckle that went straight to Arthur's already aching cock. He bit another hard kiss into John's lips, their tongues fighting in hot mouths, then pulled away and roughly turned John around, pushing him up against the lockers with a loud bang that probably half the building heard. Arthur unbuckled John's belt hastily, blind as he pressed himself against his back, and pushed his tight pants down, kicking his legs wider apart.

“Arthur- ahh!” John cut himself off with a helpless moan when he felt Arthur's hot, wet tongue lick a wide stripe over his hole, the drummer’s huge hands almost frantically prying his cheeks apart. Then Arthur buried his face in his crack to breathe in the heady, delicious musk of his boyfriend, biting the skin at the back of his nutsack. When the tongue found his hole again, John gasped and had to reposition his feet to stop his knees giving out. He pressed both hands into the lockers in front of him, resting his heated forehead on the cool metal, panting and moaning as Arthur ate him out, impatiently loosened him with his tongue. 

John bit down a moan when he felt a thick finger push itself inside him, quickly followed by another, still mildly conscious that there were still people around, people they did business with. “Arthur…” he breathed, one hand reaching down to find Arthur's head behind him, gripping his hair as he felt that clever tongue skirting his rim while the fingers stretched and scissored inside. “Arthur- Goddamn… fuck me already…!” he ground out, desperate to touch himself but only would when Arthur was truly inside him. Arthur chuckled against ass and John felt it all the way up his spine, his untouched cock twitching dramatically. 

“Whatever you say, baby…” came the low rumble behind and Arthur stood up, keeping his fingers plunged knuckle-deep inside John and massaging his prostate, his head against John's to listen to him moan and pant. He peppered his shoulders with kisses and nibbles, his other arm wrapping around his waist. “So tight, Johnny… Thought you was s’posed to be the ‘sexy relaxed one'...” he muttered into the column of John's neck. He knew full well that was just John's stage persona. With Tilly's talent and being a woman of color, and Javier being much the same but male, they were just two white dudes who always looked mildly hungover. John provided the enigma of the group, rarely speaking in interviews, and Arthur was the burly one for the ladies. 

John was about to reply, probably with something snarky, when Arthur thrust his fingers up so hard his feet actually left the floor for a second. John let out a broken cry of pleasure, his vision blacking out for a second and making him half collapse against the lockers.

“Fuck..!” John choked, his cock painfully hard and dripping at this point. Arthur grinned and chuckled again, rumbling through John's back. “I'm fuckin’ ready, please…!” the younger man growled, rolling his hips and trying to get some more friction. Arthur pressed himself against his back, flattening John's front against the lockers and making his hiss and twitch when his cock hit the cold metal, Arthur's weight against him made it impossible to move.

“Want you to suck me a bit first…” Arthur mumbled into his ear, withdrawing his fingers slowly, making sure to really stretch the rim out before finally letting go. He moved away and watched as John stood on trembling legs, panting and hunched against the lockers, painfully aroused and annoyed. Arthur and his fucking games. “C’mon…” the older man encouraged softly, a hint of true enjoyment in voice. “You know I love ya on your knees.” 

John growled at him and turned around, still leaning heavily against the lockers. He looked wrecked already, and utterly delicious.

“You're a fuckin' asshole.” he muttered, drinking Arthur in too. His pants were open, the root of his thick cock peeking out from cotton undies and coarse blond hair, the frankly huge outline of his erection obvious through his jeans.

“Yeah…” he agreed with a grin, seeing the lust in his partner's eyes, and nodded towards the floor by means of instruction. “C'mon, you know you wanna…” he said softly, cupping his own cock and stroking slowly down its impressive length. John sent him one last glare before sliding to his knees, his own tight pants digging into his thighs as he spread his legs for balance. 

He planted his hands on Arthur's muscular thighs, stroking up the denim before tugging the jeans down. Reverently, albeit a little begrudging given his own level of arousal, he nuzzled the underwear-covered hardness and tongued open-mouthed kisses against the hot fabric. Arthur let out a low growl, his hands already winding themselves into John's hair. 

The bassist pulled the drummer's pants down to his knees, then carefully extracted his cock from the confines of his briefs, holding the thick, hot erection in his hand with a steadily salivating mouth. Arthur grinned down at him, deeply endeared by his ever delighted expression, the strangely innocent excitement that Arthur was allowing him this honour, like a child presented with candy. Perv, the voice in his head that sounded remarkably like John teased. 

He tucked a lock of long black hair behind John's left ear and watched as he slid his long fingers down the whole length, fascinated with the feeling, then licked his lips and ran his tongue over the dimpled crown. Arthur growled in pleasure, gripping his hair tighter, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone and the hinge of his jaw, feeling it shift as he opened his mouth wide to take the head. 

John looked up at him as he sucked on the bulbous tip, hollow cheeks even hollower as he focussed his tongue on the underside, where the skin folded and was taut. "Fuck, Johnny…!" Arthur moaned, his hips bucking slightly as the clever tongue found his weeping slit, jabbing against it shallowly. "Hey… touch yourself for me, baby." He said, voice deep and ragged already. John looked at him again, into his eyes, and held his gaze as he moved one hand from Arthur's thigh to his own cock. Arthur grinned, tilting his head to the side and tutting. "Ah, ah, both sides." John froze in his ministrations to glare up at him, cock firmly in his hot, wet mouth. 

He shifted up on his knees, readjusting, and reached behind himself with his other hand. Slowly, still concentrating on sucking Arthur, he slid two of his own fingers up inside himself, his hole spit-slick and hot and twitching. His own fingers were not as thick as Arthur's, didn't feel quite as amazing, but it still felt fucking good. Arthur grinned as John's eyelashes fluttered, felt him huff through his nose against his sensitive cock, then leaned forward. Carefully cupping John's head so his cock slid further into his mouth, he peeked down his back to watch him fucking himself on his own hand. "Good boy…" he growled, gripping John's hair as he started to bob. He looked at his face again. "Lookin' real pretty down there, kid." He said with a chuckle, brushing his thumb over John's lips as they stretched around him. Always gave him a self-confident kick to see how his dick was slightly too big for John.

John narrowed his eyes at Arthur, his arrogance getting on his nerves, and pushed himself forward. The big, thick chub went right down his throat, bottoming out just behind his Adam's apple, and he swallowed in retaliation, his eyes on Arthur's the whole time. The smirk disappeared, replaced with a slack 'ahhh' face that made him look both dumb and gorgeous, his eyelids heavy. John's cock twitched excitedly between his thighs and he moaned, sending crazy vibrations up Arthur's spine. "Jesus…!" The older man gasped, gripping his hair hard and holding him still, watching tears well in John's doe eyes as his oxygen was cut off by Arthur's prick. "You little-" he grumbled, but John huffed through his nose and swallowed again and Arthur had to let go before he blew his load. John slid himself back with an obnoxious slurp, panting and looking far too smug for a man with drool and precum on his chin, tears in his eyes. "Fucking bastard…" Arthur panted, leaning over him to brace himself on the lockers. John chuckled, his voice even more gravelly than before. 

He gave his own aching cock a few pumps, squeezing the base, and pressed his fingers inside himself as deep as he could, before release both hands and standing up, his head between Arthur's braced arms. Arthur looked at him through his eyelashes, both still panting, and pushed forward to kiss him. Boxing him in with his arms, Arthur pushed his hips against John's to crowd against him further, tasting himself on John's tongue. He aligned their bare erections and ground them together between their firm stomachs, making them both gasp at the over-sensitive friction. 

"Shower…?" John panted, hands on Arthur's waist, fingers fisting in his T-shirt. Arthur dropped one arm, snaking it around him to prod at his hole, spreading it to delve inside shallowly. John let out a stifled whine and Arthur grinned.

"Yeah…" he agreed finally, kissing him again before stepping back, dropping his arms. John stepped out of his boots and tight pants with relief and headed towards the shower, his original target having entered the locker room. Arthur grinned and followed after him, smacking John's ass to make him moan. 

The drummer pulled his own T-shirt off over his head as he walked, then shucked his ripped jeans and undies, kicking off his sneakers, leaving a long line of discarded clothing. John went to the furthest shower, out of some backwards consideration of anyone who might want to use the bathroom they were fucking in, and turned on the water, running his hands through his own hair.

"Fuckin' tangles…" he grumbled, his fingers getting caught on several knots on their way through. Arthur chuckled, watching him hungrily while they waited impatiently for the shower to heat up.

"You should let Charles braid it." He said and John snorted, looking back at him. The younger man took in the older man's flushed face and neck, his broad chest and freckled hips, his huge, wet cock, and launched himself at him. He wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, burying his hands in the blond hair, fingers gliding through the sweaty locks with barely any resistance at all. Arthur growled a laugh and wrapped his hands around the bassist's hips, pushing his ass cheeks together before pulling them apart roughly, rubbing his loose hole with his fingertips. John moaned into Arthur's mouth, his long bony body pressed up against the drummer's muscular frame. 

"Fuck me, Arthur." He panted against Arthur's lips, feeling the other man's tantalizingly hot cock against his own stomach. Arthur growled his agreement and grabbed his ass tightly, lifting him up. The younger man's long legs wrapped around his hips, strong arms tightening around his neck and shoulders. Arthur's back curved as he happily took the extra weight, walked their kissing mess into the shower cubicle and pressing John's back against the wall, the water hot on his own side. John hissed, biting Arthur's lower lip, the wall must have been cold. Arthur looked at him to see that wild wolf-like look in his lover's eyes that made him go weak -weaker- at the knees. Being with John was like failing to tame a wild animal, and he loved every fucking second of him. 

"Gonna fuck you so hard." He growled, kissing him passionately. John made a noise somewhere between a whine and a moan and held him tighter, kissing him back with just as much enthusiasm. They were all teeth and tongue at this point, scratching at each other's backs as Arthur rocked their cocks together. 

"You… waitin' for a… red carpet to fall out or somethin'…?" John snarled, holding Arthur's head in both hands and digging his nails into his scalp. "Fuck me, Arthur. I want you inside me." he panted, eyes wild and a little wet. 

"Alright, alright…" Arthur said with a grin, kissing him again. The bigger man grabbed a bottle of lotion from the shower shelf and pumped a good amount onto his own palm, lifting John just a little to release his own dick from where it was trapped between their bodies, letting it flop heavily down. He rubbed the lotion over the hot hardness, getting it back to full mast before guiding it to John's hole. "Ready, baby?" He breathed against John's cheek, feeling him gasp as he rubbed lube against his entrance too, probing inside teasingly. John moaned and glared at him, impatient, before nodding.

"Fuck yeah…" he breathed, his eyes shifting to down to look between their bodies, holding his own balls aside to see Arthur gripping himself right below him. Arthur adjusted them just a little bit before pushing himself in. John was hot and twitching as Arthur's cockhead pushed against his rim, stretching on the flare before it popped in, their moans echoing over the tiles. Arthur grunted, his mushroom head causing a delicious tug as he rocked back teasingly. John was biting his own lip, still watching Arthur push himself inside him.

"You're a fuckin' perv…" Arthur rumbled after watching for a few moments, making John jump and clench. They both let out embarrassingly loud noises, Arthur accidentally thrusting himself in half way. "Fuck..!" He moaned, pulling out a bit before pushing in further. John grinned that same wolf grin, his mouth open and panting so Arthur had no choice but to surge forward and kiss him deep, just as he slid in fully. He felt John buck and bow in his arms, the moan in his throat long and broken already. Arthur chuckled against his lips, and blindly searched for John's hands. He found one on his own ass, a handful of muscle clenched tightly, trying to bring him even closer. Arthur obliged, stepping forward and grabbing his wrist, pinning it to the wall above their heads, his cock well and truly in to the root, to the bone. 

He held John's other hand, sliding their fingers together clumsily, before bringing it to up to kiss his palm and suck his fingers. John prized his eyes open, panting and barely even aware of where he was, but he watched Arthur sucking on his fingers intently. 

"Huh…?" He barely panted out dumbly. Arthur wasn't an ass guy himself, the closest they ever came to John topping was the occasional late night or early morning frottage session. John was 10 years younger than his lover, and had a lot more... energy. And that was just fine for them both, neither had any complaints at all. And John loved getting fucked.

"Not for me. For you…" Arthur said as he drew the glistening fingers from his mouth, his voice so deep it was more vibration than sound now. John let out something akin to a whine and clench around the huge cock filling him completely. 

Arthur growled, holding John's wrist and bringing it down between them, pulling himself out almost completely so there was space between their bodies, and slipped John's hand down. The young man's breath hitched when his fingertips found where they were connected, where Arthur's thick cock was firmly planted inside him, brown eyes meeting blue heatedly. "Go on…" Arthur growled with a smirk, watching John's mystified expression. His breath hitched, his head fell back against the wall, and he bit down on his lip as he pushed a finger inside himself. It was a cramped fit, Arthur's cock always filled him up, but a little wiggling gave a little give. 

Arthur sometimes thought about inviting his old flame Charles, who was part of the band security, to join them in the bedroom, and John always commented on how big the native man was. The relationship between Arthur and Charles had natural gone from casual lovers to friends, especially when Arthur started sleeping with John for real, but there was the occasional hungry glance and drunken jokes exchanged between the three of them. The Dom in Arthur wanted to stretch John out and make him take them both. 

"Like that, baby?" Arthur rumbled, watching John's hand flex as he pushed a second finger in. John let out a broken little moan in response, dick twitching against the flat stomach. Arthur chuckled and started fucking him again, feeling the bony digits against his cock in the even tighter space. He growled in pleasure, reaching for the lotion again. He pulled out halfway, pumped a good amount over what was exposed, and John's hand, and pushed in all the way again. They both moaned together, both getting breathier as they climbed the mountain. John slipped in a third finger, his back arching as Arthur hit his prostate at the same time. 

"Fuuuck, Arthur, I'm-" he cut himself off with a moan when he hit the same spot again, getting faster once he'd loosened up a bit. 

"Close, baby?" Arthur panted, adjusting his feet on the slippery floor, his guts starting to coil up with his oncoming orgasm. "Me too." he snarled, gripping John's hips hard and started a brutal pace that would get them both off. 

Overstimulated, John pulled his fingers out and grabbed Arthur's shoulder and bicep, bouncing against the wall as Arthur fucked into him hard and deep, starting up a chorus of 'Fuck! Fuck! Fuck' and tightening with every thrust. Arthur took hold of his weeping cock as it sprang around between their bodies, wringing it in time and making John wail in pleasure. "Yeah, baby, so fucking good for me…!" Arthur snarled, burying his face between John's neck and shoulder, sinking his teeth in and growling like an animal as he thrust inside him once, twice, three times until his cock throbbed and he plunged into the bliss of release, rutting into John's body as he pumped him full of seed. He heard the hoarse scream and felt the spasming muscles around him as John came too.

After several moments, Arthur drew away slowly, realising how heavily he was leaning against John, pressing him too hard into the wall. They were both panting hard, moans and post-orgasm whispers filling the air. Arthur prized his eyes open and it took him a while to focus on his lover.

John was fucking gorgeous. Blissed out eyes half lidded and reddened, lips kiss-swollen and hair a mess. Cum was splattered up his chest, cock lolling against his thigh, red tooth marks on his neck glistening with Arthur's spit and a little blood. Arthur grinned, chuckled, and kissed him sloppily, wrapped his arms around his back to hold him steady as he slid himself out of the thoroughly used hole. John moaned softly, weak arms wrapping around his boyfriend's neck to kiss him back. Slowly, easing him out of his subspace, Arthur held him close and lifted him, letting his cock slide out. It hit his own thigh heavily, wet and sensitive, and gave one last thrill of sensation. 

"With me yet, Johnny?" Arthur asked, kissing over his jaw and cheeks. The young man made a noise of affirmation against Arthur's temple, starting to rouse after his mind-blowing orgasm. 

"That was fuckin' good…" he mumbled, his hoarse voice even more wrecked than usual. Arthur vaguely wondered how loud they'd been, but then decided he didn't care. 

"Yeah, it was." Arthur said with a grin, getting a smirk from John, conscious enough to roll his eyes. "Will you be able to stand, you think?" He asked, shifting his weight. From the vigor of the show and holding him up, his arms and back were starting to ache. He'd need a cold bath when they got home. 

John nodded against him and, eventually, they were both standing under the hot water flow, both moaning in relief. John's hips were starting to bruise real nice, especially around the hollows caused by his sharp bones where Arthur loved digging his thumbs in.

They both started washing themselves, Arthur turning John around to enjoy his cum leaking out his hole before he got cleaned up, kissing his bruised spine while he was at it. They got dressed into their comfortable post-show clothes once they were done in the shower, and John lit up a joint to pass between them. 

"You wanna go tonight?" Arthur asked as he passed the smoke back to his boyfriend, sitting down to pull his boots back on. There was a party for the band tonight, like after almost every show. John groaned, combing his damp hair through with his fingers until Arthur threw him his own comb, calling him an animal. "Me either." He huffed, taking the offered joint back. 

"Fuckin' Dutch… Why's he always gotta talk shit…?" John muttered after a few moments of silence, finally taming his rats nest of hair. It was real pretty when he combed it properly, Arthur always said so. It was wavy and beachy and looked good damp and dry when he bothered looking after it.

"I know…" the older man agreed with a sigh. He looked at his phone and saw that he had several messages. Three from Sadie which must have been sent at varying stages of their fucking, telling them to keep it down; one from Charles to tell him Dutch was pissed they ran away from his usual post-show speech to have loud sex; and one from Susan, the band's resident motherhen, letting them both know they were all heading home to get ready for the party - and if they were too tired, they'd understand their absence. To the last one, Arthur grinned and showed John. He watched the younger man frown as he read the message, mouthing the words as he went, then his face cracked into a grin and he laughed. 

"Thank God for Susan." He said and Arthur nodded, texting her back their thanks and they'd see everyone tomorrow for rehearsal. 

"Let's go the fuck home…" Arthur grumbled, standing up to stretch. They'd finished the joint between them so he lit himself a premium cigarette, still buzzed from the show and sex and weed. They both checked each other for presentability and, satisfied, left the bathroom together. The hallway was quiet, the strange heavy air after a shower evident as they passed mostly venue staff. They left in Arthur's mustang, his baby, Boadicea, and went home to the apartment they'd lived in together for almost 2 years. 

They were greeted by John's cat, Old Boy, who plodded over gave a disgruntled new which meant he was hungry. John chuckled and picked the huge mog up, scratching his head, and the cat immediately began to purr obnoxiously loud. 

"We got any food?" Arthur asked, looking in the fridge. "Nope." He answered got himself, but spotted beer instead. "I'll order pizza. You hungry?" He asked, brushing past John while he fed the cat to get to the bottle opener. John nodded, feeding Old Boy a morsel of tuna as the cat lingered on the counter beside him. Arthur chuckled. "You spoil that dumb cat." He said fondly, petting the big fluffy head as Old Boy licking his lips appreciatively. John ignored him and put the bowl down on the mat decorated with cartoon fish bones, Old Boy landing heavily beside it and quickly digging in. John stroked down the calico spine with a smile, then stood up and accepted the clapped beer Arthur offered him. 

"Thanks." He said, yawning.

"Did I take it outta ya?" Arthur asked with a grin, patting John's ass and making his nostrils flare. Arthur chuckled and wrapped his arm around him, kissing his stubble cheek noisily. John chuckled, wrapping his free arm around his neck. They really loved each other really. "You find a movie, I'll order pizza." Arthur said after a moment, kissing his neck. John nodded but they didn't pull away immediately, happy to be close to each other. 

Eventually they parted and got to their respective tasks, John sitting on the sofa to look through Netflix while Arthur searched the drawer that held all the takeout menus. John always teased him for not just using Postmates or something but Arthur was old-fashioned in that respect. He called their local pizza place that stayed open late, none of those chain assholes, and ordered them both food with input from John. Finally, they settled down to a horror movie they hadn't seen yet and waited for their pizza, Old Boy jumping up to settle in John's lap and purring over most of the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think the band would be called? 
> 
> Leave me some love in the form of kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! 💕


End file.
